


Mutants and Mutts

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr has a favorite customer come to his popular pet store, Mutants and Mutts that is located in the West Village of New York. That client is Charles Xavier. Everyone knows that Mr. Xavier has few charitable foundations - one of those is The Xavier Animal Foundation. What Erik doesn't know is that Charles loves Mutants and Mutts for two reasons: 1) it's a small non-corporate owned pet super-store and 2) it is 100 percent owned and operated by mutants. The "Tic Tac" candy was introduced in 1969. "Live and Let Die" was written by Paul and Linda McCartney and released in 1973. The film "Live and Let Die" and the 8th James Bond movie was released June 1973.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutants and Mutts

_When you were young_  
 _And your heart was an open book_

_You used to say, "Live and let live"_  
 _(You know you did, you know you did, you know you did)_  
 _But if this ever-changing world in which we're livin'_  
 _Makes you give in and cry_

_Say live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_

 

**1973**

Charles was humming quite loudly. He absolutely loved the latest song from Paul McCartney and Wings. He was so surprised that the pet store had such amazing rock music as their shopping music. Right before the McCartney - it was the Allman Brothers.

Erik watched from around the corner the handsome man in very tight jeans push a cart full of French Bulldogs puppies. Erik never cruised his store for companionship; but this guy was breathtaking. He was also a regular customer. Erik knew that the guy was a mutant. A telepath - who was very polite and never intruded into other people's thoughts without asking permission. Erik, who grew up with a telepathic best friend, Emma, actually knew how to block his thoughts quite well from intrusion. So he was pretty sure Charles hadn't noticed Erik's lust for him yet. But what he wasn't sure about was if Charles was queer or not. You could be a fucking mutant in 1973 - but if you liked to suck dick - you were definitely still a social pariah. Erik eventually surmised that Charles was straight when he appeared at the pet store with a really cute bubbly blonde. It absolutely deflated Erik's chances of picking Charles' up.

Erik couldn't stop looking at Charles' butt. The way it moved with every song that played overhead. Erik was interrupted by one of his employees, Sean. "Hey boss, Mr. Xavier is looking for a discount on training pads. I told him that it was up to you. That I only stacked them."

"Good kid, I will talk to Mr. Xavier." Erik patted Sean on the shoulder. The teenager was shocked that his boss actually touched him. Erik really touched anyone.

Erik popped a tic tac™ in his mouth; just in case. He smiled as he approached Charles. "Good morning Mr. Xavier."

Charles turned and gave his usual brilliant ruby-lipped smile. Erik used to think that Charles wore rouge; but it appeared they were that way because Charles was constantly biting and licking his lips. "Please call me Charles - and good morning Mr. Lehnsherr."

"I insist that you call me, Erik." Erik reached out for a handshake.

Charles shook Erik's hand. "I have to say that I really love the music you play within the store. I love the new Paul McCartney song."

"I can' t imagine working in an atmosphere where it was either dead silent or horrible music playing. Have you seen the new James Bond movie, Live and Let Die?"

Charles laughed, "Yes! Roger Moore as James Bond - who would have thought? And Jane Seymour was absolutely beautiful. I was amused by it."

Erik looked down at the shopping cart full of French Bulldog puppies. "I must admit; they are adorable."

Charles smiled, "They are quite adorable - I agree. And it pains me to have state right off the bat that I can't offer you a puppy. These little fellows have already found new homes. You know that part of my Xavier Animal Foundation is not only to rescue animals but find them homes too. I usually try to place animals in place where they will do more than become a pet; but a source of therapy too. So, each of these darlings will be going to various nursing homes on the East coast. My assistant Moira was able to get the required information to introduce this idea to the homes that were chosen. A pet has been scientifically proven to provide a healing power for the elderly. A pet can help an elderly person reduce their stress, blood pressure, and it increases their social interaction as well as reduce depression and loneliness. No one should ever feel alone."

Erik nodded, "It sounds like you do good work for others. My mother has a cat that she loves very much. I think she treats that cat a lot better than me."

"For many people - a pet becomes their closest companion and friend. An actual additional family member too. Do you have any pets?"

"No - I don't."

Charles shook his head, "I find it strange that someone who owns such a magnificent pet products store and obvious animal activist doesn't own a dog or a cat?"

"Well, it isn't by choice. I was thinking of getting a dog and then my children appeared in the picture. You see I have twins, Wanda and Pietro. They are only five years old and much too small to be held responsible for the care of a dog. Although, they keep saying otherwise."

Charles licked his lip before speaking, "Would not your wife be able to help with the raising of a puppy? I'm sure I could find a dog that would be suitable for your family."

"There is no wife to assist. Their mother, Magda, had divorced me about two years ago. Six months after our divorce, Magda was diagnosed with breast cancer. She passed away. I've had to change quite a bit of my lifestyle to accommodate my new life as a single parent. However, it is something I have done with pleasure. The twins bring me great joy." Erik reached down to pet one of the puppies that was starting to appear listless.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Marriage is difficult. I was going to marry - once upon a time - and my fiancée decided to run off and become a journalist instead. Erik, you are a very handsome and successful, I'm sure it won't be long until you find a woman that will love you and your children."

"To be quite blunt and honest, I don't really want a wife. The reason my first marriage fell apart was because I couldn't hide my sexuality from Magda anymore. So, I came out of the closet, as not only a homosexual but a mutant. I had wished to stay friends with Magda; but even that proved impossible. We were so closed as children. But, Magda grew up in a very Orthodox and conservative Jewish home. My folks weren't although they kept many of their opinions to themselves. After Magda died; her parents blamed me. They even called the Department of Family and Children when they heard I had custody of the children. They were hoping that the social worker would find me unfit to be parent. I'm lucky that my best friend, Emma Frost is a well respected and extremely capable attorney in Manhattan. She has very strong ties politically too. The case against me didn't go very far. The children are blossoming and quite happy. And once Wanda and Peter manifested their powers - their grandparents wanted nothing to do with them. So, it was all for the best after-all. They are enrolled in your Xavier School for Gifted over on 16th Street."

Charles laughed, "But of course - Wanda and Peter. I've met them. Darling children - I think I had to remind Peter to slow down just a bit. What amazing children - such powers. You must be proud of them."

"Extremely - but your school was definitely a life saver. There was no way the children would have fit in a regular school for human children."

"Oh yes, I remember reading your article in the Mutant Village Voice last month. Your thoughts about mutant rights are quite...strong."

"Sometimes there has to be force to make people realize that a change is needed. I was there for Stonewall - trust me - nothing would have changed if those riots didn't get started. I stand behind my mutant brothers and sisters in the same way. But then - I might be speaking out of turn or about issues that don't even relate to you. Or touch you or your life. You have done much for mutants - we can't always ask for more."

"My sister is a shape-shifter known in Manhattan as Mystique."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "That is your sister - she is - amazing and beautiful."

"I am quite aware of how important mutant rights are - especially for those that have obvious physical mutations. Studies show over and over again; that mutant children (as well as adults) have a 90 percent chance of being bullied by their peers when they have physical mutations. This leads to other things too, child abuse, depression and suicide. But we must be smart and use the law to further our cause. A war won't solve the problem."

Erik laughed, "Is that what you tell the blacks in this country? Do you want to go tell my bookkeeper in the back, Darwin that fighting the Civil War to end slavery was unnecessary and that eventually everything would have been settled in court? Sounds like Martin Luther King got killed for nothing - if everything was eventually going to be settled by the law..."

Charles frowned, "Martin Luther King was a man of peace. Just like Gandhi. He knew to fight the military and law enforcement power in this country would give his followers nothing but a bullet in the head. August 28, 1963, at his March in D.C. - I was there - I heard him speak. I wasn't the only white man there either; or mutant. But I was inspired by Dr. King. Dr. King said, '... _lead us not to distrust all white people, for many of our white brothers, as evidenced by their presence here today, have come to realize that their destiny is tied up with our destiny. And they have come to realize that their freedom is inextricably bound to our freedom._ ' I believe the same way with those who are non-mutants. Humans and mutants must share this planet; our ability to survive - all of us - is contingent on our unity and alliance. Dr. King said it best, he said, ' _We cannot walk alone. And as we walk, we must make the pledge that we shall always march ahead. We cannot turn back.'"_

Erik felt his heart beating fast within his chest. He liked this fieriness within Charles Xavier. The way his blue eyes glowed like sapphires and he spoke with such conviction and power. "If you continue speaking this way - you just make me a believer of your cause. I must say - I'm intrigued to learn more from you."

"And I'm prepared to continue our conversation. I find that there are things I could learn from you too."

"I will be forthright. I have selfish reasons to see you again." Erik smiled, "'I've been wanting to ask you out for weeks. But, I was under the impression the pretty blonde was your girlfriend?"

"That was my sister, Raven - also known as Mystique. And if that is your way of trying to surmise my sexuality - I only have one way of describing it: fluid."

"Fluid...I really like that too."

Charles blushed, "Thank you..."

Erik looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 11:45 am. "How about dinner tonight? How does Les Perigod sound to you? You like old world French cooking, I hope...?"

"It was my grandmother's favorite restaurant - I look forward to it. However, we must settle something first?"

Erik looked puzzled.

Charles pointed to the boxes near his feet. "Sean had called you to come over to me because I'm looking for a possible discount with those training pads? Do you have at least 25 boxes in your back room? And, do you think someone can help me put these items in my van? I can call Hank over with it."

Erik smiled and took the list from Charles' hand. "I think we can manage to accommodate you Mr. Xavier. Would you like to open an account with us too?"

Charles smiled and started to push his cart toward Angel - who was standing by the register. "I think that will be the best thing to do."

Erik handed the list over to Sean. "Get these items immediately for Mr. Xavier - and anything not on the shelf or in the backroom - please call our sister store that is Downtown. Find out if they have it. Angel open an account for Mr. Xavier and double check that Sean gets everything on the list. When you're finished; ring me upstairs."

Charles smiled at Erik, "Thank you so very much. And I will see you later, about 7pm?"

Erik nodded and kissed Charles on the cheek. "I look forward to it ..."

Erik was going to kiss Charles again until he heard Sean yelp.

The red-head had picked up one of puppy's - who then decided to pee all over the stock boy. "Oh my god - he's peeing on me! Help!"

Erik rolled his eyes. He shook his head, "Angel, close the shop for lunch. Help Sean walk the puppies so they can do their business. Sean, when you're done - go upstairs to my place, and take a shower and change your shirt. Puppies are like babies - they will squirt you. Charles, would you like to share a bowl of soup while we wait for the kids to finish your order?"

Charles laughed, "Only if you promise it is home-made soup."

Erik took Charles by the hand, "My grandmother's secret recipe; you will love it. You can tell me more about your experience at the March with Dr. King."

 


End file.
